Robin Hood Pokemon Style
by magic135
Summary: A pokemon version of Disney's robin hood. hope you like it. no bad comments.


I do not own Pokemon and Robin Hood. They belong to there rightful owners. I only own my OC's.

ROBIN HOOD POKEMON STYLE

Characters-Ash, Marc, Tracey, Butch, PoisonCopy, Serena, Lorenzo, Lizabeth, Sid, Pink (Kathryn), Orange (Audrey), CatCopy, Max, LittleCopy, Yellow, Molly, Little Jenny (Marble), Little Joy (Marnie), P. Oak, Roxanne, Cassidy.

Other characters as cameo's.

Opening title

(A book opens and says "Long ago, good King Oak of England, departed for the holy land on a great crusade. During his absence, Prince Butch his greedy and treacherous brother usurped the crown. Ash was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved of all the people of England.")

TRACEY-You know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Robin Hood. All different too. Well, we folks of the Pokemon world have our own version. It's the story of what really happened in Sherwood Forest.

The Credits role as "The Whistle Song" plays.

TRACEY-Oh, Incidentally, I'm Tracey, a minstrel. That's an early-day folk singer. And my job is to… (Guitar string breaks.) Tell it like it is. Or was or whatever.

(Scene changes to Ash and Marc walking in Sherwood Forest while the song "Oo-de-lally" plays.)

TRACEY-"Ash and Marc walking through the forest. Laughing back and forth at what the other has to say. Reminiscing this 'n' that and having such a good time. Oo-de-lally Oo-de-lally. Golly, what a day. Never ever thinking there was danger in the water. They were drinking. They just guzzled it down. Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff and his posse was a-watching them and gathering around.

(Sid and his posse were chasseing Ash and Marc.) Ash and Marc running through the forest. Jumping fences, dodging trees and trying to get away.

Contemplating nothing but escaping and finally making it. Oo-de lally, Oo-de-lally. Golly, what a day. Oo-de lally, Oo-de-lally. Golly, what a day."

MARC-You know something, Ash? You're taking too many chances.

ASH-Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Marc.

MARC-Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake.

ASH-Hello. This on almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better.

MARC-Huh, yeah. The next time that sheriff will probably have a rope around our necks. [Gagging] Pretty hard to laugh hanging there, Ash. ASH-Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! (Throws a the arrow at Marc who ducks.) MARC-Hey, watch, Ash. That's the only hat I've got.

ASH-Oh, come along. You worry to much, old boy. MARC-You know something, Ash? I was just wondering? Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbing the rich to feed the poor.

ASH-"Rob"? [Clicking Tongue] That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just… sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. MARC-Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. (A trumpet sounding nearby and Ash and Marc went to see what it is.)

ASH [Chuckling]-That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Marc?

MARC-Yeah. Sweet charity.

(We see some Pokemon passing by with Prince Butch and the PoisonCopy riding in the royal coach.)

BUTCH-Taxes! [Laughs] Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! [Laughing]

POISONCOPY-Sire, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. [Chuckling] BUTCH-To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. [Laughing] Am I right? (PoisonCopy is laughing along with Butch) Tell me, what is the next stop, Sir Poison?

POISONCOPY-Uh, let me see. Uh, I—Oh! Yes. The next stop is in Nottingham, sire. BUTCH-Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting—[Laughing] ham.

(Butch tries to wear the crown but slips through his head.)

POISONCOPY-A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival— BUTCH-Uh, uh, don't, don't you overdo it, Poison. (Straightens out the crown so it will fit.) There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle, Poison. [Laughing] Power. Hmm. POISONCOPY-And how well King Oak's crown sit on you noble brow. BUTCH-Doesn't it? Uh, King Oak? I've told you never to mention my brother's name! POISONCOPY-A-A mere slip of the forked tongue, Your Majesty. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember. It was your idea I hypnotized him and—

BUTCH-I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. [Laughing]

POISONCOPY [Laughing]-Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother.

BUTCH-Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Oak best. (Starts shucking his thumb.) POISONCOPY-Your highness, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your… psychosis… so… easily. BUTCH (Stops shucking his thumb.)-No! None of that! None of that. POISONCOPY-Well, I was only trying to help.

BUTCH [Laughs]-I wonder. Silly Copy. POISONCOPY-"Silly Copy"?

BUTCH-Now look here. One more hiss out of you, [Stammering] Poison, and you are walking to Nottingham. POISONCOPY-My kind don't walk. They slither. Hmpf. So there.

(Ash and Marc dress up as gypsies so they can trick Butch. when they arrived at the road and can hear trumping and drumming.)

MARC-Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation.

ASH-"Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. It's Prince Butch himself. MARC-The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later. ASH-What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?

MARC-Ah! Here we go again. (They appear before the coach.) Oo-de-lally!

Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! MARC-Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!

ASH-Get the dope with your horoscope. (Butch and PoisonCopy pick out.)

BUTCH-Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach.

POISONCOPY-Sire, sire, they may be bandits. BUTCH-Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. [Chuckling] Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first.

ASH-Hmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous.

POISONCOPY [Gasping]-Sire! Sire! Did you see what they—

BUTCH-Stop! [Laughing] Stop hissing in my ear. POISONCOPY (Sees the jewels in Marc's mouth.) [Stammering] BUTCH-Ah! [Laughs] Poison! Oh, you've hissed your last— (Gags PoisonCopy.) hiss. (Puts PoisonCopy in a basket and sits on it.) Suspicious copy. ASH-Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (Closes the blinds.) [Chuckling] Now close your eyes… and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. [Chuckling] From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! MARC (Shacking a ball of fireflies.)-Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. ASH-We're waiting. [Chucking] Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look!

BUTCH-Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits.

ASH (Slaps Butch's hand.)-Ah, oh! [Chucking] Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. BUTCH-Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand.

ASH-Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally!

Oo-de-lal— Oh! A face appears. [Gasping] A crown is on his noble brow.

BUTCH-Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! ASH-His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. BUTCH-Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. [Laughs] Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes.

ASH (Tries to grab a bag of coins, but gets slaps by PoisonCopy.)-Ow! I—[Laughs] BUTCH-Now what? ASH [Gasps, Chuckles]-I, uh— I see, um, your illustrious name. BUTCH-I know my name! Get on with it!

ASH (Takes the bag of coins away form PoisonCopy and hands it to Marc outside the coach.)-Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course.

BUTCH-Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Poison? Oh, you— [Mumbling] He's in the basket. (Hits the basket.) Don— Don't forget it.

MARC (Checking out the coach)-Nmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (Marc removed the hubcaps form the wheels and sees the treasure box with gold in it guarded by Butch's guards.) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (Open's the box from the bottom and gets the coins and tricks one of the guards while passing by. He bumps into Ash and the gold is spared and they quickly picked the gold up and race by Butch in his underwear. Butch sees this shocked as Ash laughs.)

BUTCH-Robbed! I've been robbed! Poison! You're never around when I need you!(PoisonCopy comes out of the basket.) Ahem. I've been robbed.

POISONCOPY-Of course you've been robbed! ASH (As he and Marc run back into the forest.)-Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! MARC-Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms.

BUTCH-After them, you fools. (The copys and the Pokemon chase after them. But, because the hubcaps were removed, the wheels fall off the coach and Butch and PoisonCopy fall out, as the Pokemon race by.)

BUTCH [Crying]-No, no, no, no! POISONCOPY-I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. you wouldn't listen. You just had to— (Butch gets mad.) Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad— (Butch hit's him with a mirror and brakes.) Ohh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. BUTCH [Wailing]-Mommy! (Sucks his thumb) I've got a dirty thumb.

(Scene change's to the town of Nottingham. Where Tracey sees a Reward poster with Ash on it.)

TRACEY [Chuckling]-Well, even though Prince Butch offered a huge reward for the capture of Ash. That elusive rogue kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did, cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starving to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old bad news himself, the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham, Sid.

SID-"Every town. Has its taxes too. And the taxes is due. Do do-do do do." Well, lookie here. [Chuckles] Lorenzo, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again.

(Lorenzo Enters CatCopy's iron shop.)

CATCOPY (Working on a horseshoe.)-Well, good morning, Lorenzo.

LORENZO-Shh, CatCopy. Shh! For you, CatCopy, from Ash. [Chuckling]

CATCOPY-Oh, God bless Ash. SID-"Do do do do-do. Do dee do do-do."

(Sid arrives at the door and knocks on the door. He hears Lorenzo inside.)

LORENZO-It's the sheriff! Hurry, hide it! Quick! SID-Here I come. Ready or not. (Enters the shop.) Well, greeting from your friendly neighborhood tax collector.

CATCOPY-Oh, take it easy on me, sheriff, w-what with this busted leg and all, you know. I-I'm way behind in my work, Sheriff. SID-I know, CatCopy, but you're way behind with your taxes too.

LORENZO-Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, CatCopy. You'd better sit down and rest. CATCOPY-Oh, thank you. Yes.

SID (Hears coins jamgling in CatCopy's cast.)-Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsa-daisy. Bingo! (Coins fall out of the cast.) Ah, what they won't think of next. (Hit's the cast to get the last of the coins out hurting CatCopy at the same time.) It smarts, don't it, CatCopy? But Prince Butch says that taxes should hurt.

LORENZO-Now see here, you—you evil, flint-hearted leech! SID-Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. [Chuckles] "Do do do-do do. They call me a slob, but I do my job. Do do do-do do."

(Scene changes to a birthday party for Max.) MAX'S FRIENDS-"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Max. SID (Comes through the door.)-Happy birthday to you." Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? MAX-Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present, sir.

SID-It sure is. Why don't you open it? MAX (Open the gift.)-Oh, boy! A whole farthing! (Sid takes Max's coin. Roxanne, Yellow, and Molly get angry.)

ROXANNE-Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to time.

SID-Now that's might "Thoughty" of you "Widder" woman. The family that saves together pays together. (Max gets sad.) Oh, now don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince Butch wishes you a happy birthday too. (Ash as a blind beggar comes in.)

ASH (In beggar outfit.)-Alms, alms, alms for the poor. SID-Hmm. Well. [Chuckles] (Sid steals the beggar's coins shocking Roxanne.) Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep saving! ROXANNE-What a dirty trick. You poor old man. [Chuckles] Do come in. Come in and rest yourself.

ASH (In beggar outfit.)-Thank ye kindly, miss. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty? MAX [Sniffling]-Yes, sir. And that mean old sheriff took my birthday present.

ASH (In beggar outfit.)-Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get you down. MAX-Gee whiz! It's Ash.

ASH (Removes his beggar outfit.)-Happy birthday, son! DAWN-Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. ASH-Tell me, young man, how old are you today? MAX-Gosh, I'm nine years old, going on ten. ASH-Nine? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just right present for you. (Hands Max a bow and arrow.) MAX-For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Ash, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? YELLOW-Not much like Mr. Ash? ASH-She's right. There is something missing. [Gasps] Of course! (Gives Max his hat.) There you go.

MAX-Boy, oh, boy. Now how do I look? MOLLY [Giggling]-The hat's too big.

ROXANNE-Shh! Mind your manners. YELLOW-Yes, mind your manners.

ASH [Chuckling]-Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man.

MAX-Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. (Races outside with Molly and Yellow behind him.) YELLOW-Good-Bye, Mr. Ash. Come again on my birthday!

ROXANNE [Laughs]-Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? ASH-I only wish I could more. Here. (Gives her a sack of money.)And keep your chin up. (Puts his beggar outfit back on.) Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. (Leaves the house.)

ROXANNE-Oh, Ash. You've risked so much to keep our hope alive. Bless you. Bless you. (We see Max, Molly, and Yellow along with LittleCopy head to the park to play.) LITTLECOPY-Gee, did Ash really give it to you? MAX-Yeah, and this is his own hat too. LITTLECOPY-Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. YELLOW-Let me try it, Max. MAX-Oh, no you don't I'm going to shoot it first. MOLLY-You're pointing it to high. MAX-I'm not either. Watch this.

(Shoot's the arrow, but lands inside the castle walls.) LITTLECOPY-Uh-oh. Now you done it. MOLLY-Right in Prince Butch's backyard. (Max and the girls head to the gates.) YELLOW-Max, you can't go in there. LITTLECOPY-Yeah. Prince Butch will chop off your head. (Hides her head in her shirt.) Like this.

MAX-Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. MOLLY-Wait a minute. LittleCopy might tattle on you. MAX-Yeah, LittleCopy. You gotta take the oath.

LITTLECOPY-An oath? YELLOW-Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. MAX-Spiders, snakes and a lizard head. LITTLECOPY-Spiders, Snakes and a lizard head. MAX-If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. LITTLECOPY-If I tattletale, I'll die I'm dead. (Max goes inside the backyard of the castle. He then sees Serena and Lizabeth giggling while playing bad mitten.)

LIZABETH-It's your turn to serve, Serena, dear. SERENA-Are you ready, Lizabeth?

LIZABETH-Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. (While the girls play while laughing, Max sees his arrow and tries to get it.) I'm getting too old for this.

SERENA-Lizabeth, that was a good shot. LIZABETH-You're not bad yourself, dear. Oh, my girdle's killing me. [Laughs] (The birdie falls into her shirt.)

SERENA-Where is it? Did you lose it? LIZABETH-Oh, it must be there someplace. SERENA-Oh, Lizabeth, you look so silly. Oh, look. There it is behind you. (Goes to get it but see Max trying to get his arrow.) Oh! Well hello. Where did you come from? MAX-Oh, please don't tell Prince Butch. Roxanne said he'll chop off my head. SERENA-Oh, don't be afraid. You're done nothing wrong.

LIZABETH-Oh, Serena, what a bonny wee bunny. SERENA-Now, who does this young archer remind you of? LIZABETH-Oh, well, upon my word, the notorious Ash. SERENA-That's right. Only Ash wears a hat like that.

MAX-Yeah, and look at this keen Ash bow. (Lizabeth hears Yellow sneeze.)

LIZABETH-Oh, Serena, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! MOLLY-He snitched on us. SERENA-It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. LITTLECOPY-Do you think it's safe?

YELLOW-That's Serena. MOLLY-Roxanne said she's awful nice. Come on.

YELLOW (Following LittleCopy and Molly.)-Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. MOLLY-I told Max he was shooting to high. SERENA-I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you YELLOW-Gee, you're very beautiful.

MOLLY-Are you going to marry Ash? YELLOW-Roxanne said you and Ash are sweetheart. SERENA-Well, um— [Laughs] You see that was several years ago before I left for London. LITTLECOPY-Did he ever kiss you? SERENA-Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well.

MAX-You gonna have any kids? YELLOW-My mom has a lot of kid.

SERENA-Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. MAX-Oh, not Ash. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue you and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. LIZABETH-Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Butch. MAX-That old Prince Butch don't scare me none.

LITTLECOPY-I'm scared of Prince Butch. He's cranky.

LIZABETH (Acting like Butch)-Ah, ah, ah, ah! I Prince Butch, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! MAX-Death for tyrants!

LIZABETH-Och! Och, och! YELLOW-Slice him to pieces! SERENA-Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. (Max giggling while hitting Lizabeth's leg.)

LIZABETH-Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. Mommy! MOLLY-That's Prince Butch, all right. [Laughing] MAX-Yahoo! Now I got you! LIZABETH-Och, mercy! Mercy! Oh! Oh, he got me. I'm dying. Oh. MAX-Did I hurt you? Huh?

LIZABETH-No, this is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. MAX-Come on, lady fair! Let's go! SERENA-Oh, Ash, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. [Panting] So this is Sherwood Forest.

MAX-Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do?

SERENA-Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. MAX-A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. SERENA-Well, if you won't, then I will. [Chuckling] (Kisses Max on the check. Molly, Yellow, and LittleCopy saw this and laugh.)

MOLLY-They're kissing! (The girl laughed at him.) (Scene changes to Serena in her bedroom talking to Lizabeth.) LIZABETH-Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. SERENA-Oh, Lizabeth, surely he must know how much a still love him. LIZABETH-But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle King Oak, will have a outlaw for a in-law. [Chuckling]

SERENA [Chuckling]-Oh, Lizabeth. But when? When?

LIZABETH-Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. SERENA-Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me?

(Scene changes to Sherwood Forest where Ash humming while he is cooking and Marc is doing the laundry.)

MARC-Hey, lover boy. How's that grub coming? Man, I'm starved. (Ash is still humming.) Ash? Ashy? Romeo? HEY!

ASH (Wakes up and stops humming.)-Hmm? What? What did you say?

MARC-Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinking about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smelling that sweet perfume. (Smells the diner being overcooked and starts coughing.) ASH-Hey, whoa! It's boiling over!

MARC-You're burning the chow! (Blows the smoke away.) ASH-Sorry, Marc. Guess I was thinking about Serena again. I can't help it. I love her, Marc.

MARC-Look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around? Just— Just marry the girl. ASH-Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" [Chucking] No. It just isn't done that way. MARC-Aw, come on, Ashy. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style.

ASH [Sighing]-It's no use, Ash. I've thought it all out, and… it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? MARC-Well, for one thing, you can't cook. (Lorenzo comes in and hears them talking.) ASH-I'm serious, Marc. She's a highborn lady of quality. MARC-So she's got class? So what? ASH-I'm a outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady always on the run. What kind of a future is that? LORENZO-Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. ASH-A hero? Do you hear that, Marc? We've just been pardoned. MARC [Laughs]-That's a gas. We've ain't even been arrested yet. LORENZO-All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's goona be a big to-do in Nottingham. (Tries some of Ash's cooking and starts coughing.) Well done, ain't it? Old Prince Butch's having a championship archery tournament tomorrow. MARC-Archery tournament? Ha! Old Ash could win that standing on his head, huh, Ash? ASH-Thank you, Marc. But I'm sure we're not invited.

LORENZO-No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. MARC [Chucking]-Yeah, old bushel britches, the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham, Sid. LORENZO-No, Serena. ASH-Serena? LORENZO-Yeah. She—She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. [Laughs]

ASH-Kiss to the winner? Oo-de-lally! Come on, Marc! What are we waiting for?

MARC-Wait a minute, Ash. Hold it. That place will be crawling with soldiers.

ASH-Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. (Shoots a arrow for practice.) That will be my greatest performance.

(Scene changes to the next day where the archery tournament was taking place. We then see Butch and PoisonCopy in the royal box.)

BUTCH [Chuckling]-Poison, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase. POISONCOPY-Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Ash in public is sheer genius. [Chucking] BUTCH-Poison, no one sits higher then the king. Must I remind you, Poison? [Clicking Tongue]

POISONCOPY-Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. I-I didn't men to— BUTCH-My trap is baited and set and then revenge! Ah, revenge! POISONCOPY-Shh! Not so long, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret.

BUTCH-Stop! [Laughs] Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret?

POISONCOPY-Why, the capture of Ash, sire. BUTCH-That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! POISONCOPY-I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look so utterly ridiculous— BUTCH-Enough! (Tries to hit PoisonCopy, but dodges.) Poison, you deliberately dodged.

POISONCOPY-But— B-But— Sire, please. BUTCH-Stop sniveling and hold still. (Hits PoisonCopy.) POISONCOPY-Thank you, sire.

(Serena and Lizabeth arrive at the Archery tournament.)

SERENA-Oh, Lizabeth, I'm so excited. But how well I recognize him?

LIZABETH-Och, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. (Ash and Marc are hiding in the bushes nearby.)

ASH-There she is, Marc. Isn't she beautiful? MARC-Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's running away with your head. ASH (In disguise.)-Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. MARC [Chuckling]-Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. (Points to Sid. Ash walks up to him.) ASH (In disguise.)-Sheriff Sid? SID-Yeah. ASH (In disguise.)-Meeting you face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. SID-Well, now, thank you. [Chuckling] Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament.

MARC (In disguise.)-Hey, old Ash's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees the scene I lay on Prince Butch. (Walks to the royal box.) Ah! Me load. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful.

BUTCH [Laughs]-He has style, eh, Poison? (Says the same thing in French)

MARC [Laughing]-You took the word right out of my mouth, P.B.

BUTCH-"P.B."! I like that. Do you know I do? Poison, put that on my luggage. P.B. (Laughing) P.B. Yes. POISONCOPY-Hmpf! And You? Who might you be, sir? MARC (In disguise.)-I am Sir Reginald, duke of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. BUTCH-Oh, no. uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than— Please sit down.

MARC (In disguise)-Thanks, P.B. Couldn't a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's— (Finds out he was sitting on PoisonCopy.) Oh, excuse me, buster. POISONCOPY-"Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. (Butch and Marc Laughed.) BUTCH-Poison, with you around, who needs a court jester? (Laughs.) Now get out there and keep your copy eye open for you know who. POISONCOPY-You— You mean, I— I'm being dismissed?

MARC-You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, slimy one.

POISONCOPY-What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Slimy one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? (Walks past Lorenzo and Tracey.) TRACEY-Now his up to something, Lorenzo. LORENZO-Yeah! Come on!

(The archery tournament begins to start and Tracey and Lorenzo see PoisonCopy in a balloon to look for Ash as Serena and Lizabeth arrive at the royal box as the contestants walk by with Sid and Ash (In disguise.) goes to talk to Serena.)

ASH (In disguise.)-Ah, Your Ladyship. Begging your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shooting for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. SERENA (Realizing who he is.)-Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. [Chucking] I wish you luck, with all my heart.

POISONCOPY (Overhears.)-Hmm. I wonder. (Lorenzo tries to grab PoisonCopy but fails.) CASSIDY(walking to the royal box.)-Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. BUTCH-Proceed, Captain!

CASSIDY-The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin.

(The tournament begins and the contestants do very well. Sid does good, but the crowd boo's at him. Ash (In disguise.) shoots and the crowd cheers. Butch and PoisonCopy watch him with amazement.)

BUTCH-A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. MARC [Laughs]-Yeah. That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go, P.B.

ASH (In disguise.)-I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Calista and— SID-Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better then Ash.

ASH (In disguise.)-Ash, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (Gets another bull's-eye and gets PoisonCopy and Butch gets to thinking on who this guys is.) MARC [Laughs]-That kid's got class, ain't he P.B.?

BUTCH-Indeed he has, Reggie. [Laughs] Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes.

ASH (In disguise.)-Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're having a bit of trouble getting your hands on that Ash. SID-He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises.

POISONCOPY (Realizing who Ash was.)-It's him! It's Ash! [Laughs] I just can't wait till I tell His Majesty. (Lorenzo and Tracey shoot a arrow to pop the balloon and PoisonCopy falls to the ground and they grab him and stuffed him into a barrel of beer.) Unhand me, you— [Grunts] (Gets bonked in and Lorenzo put a cork in the opening.) Please, please! I don't drink!

(Back on the field, Cassidy checks out the competitors.)

CASSIDY-Attention, everyone. The final contestants are the Honorable Sheriff Sid of Nottingham (Crowd boo's.) and this mysteries masked man from Devonshire. (Crowd cheer's) BUTCH (See Serena happy)-My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? SERENA-Uh, why, yes, sir. Well, at least he amuses me. BUTCH [Laughs]-Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. [Laughing] CASSIDY-For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 paces.

SID-You heard him, Orange! Get going! Move it, you little girl. And remember what you're supposed to do. ORANGE-Yes, sir, Sheriff, Sid. (Sid shoot and Orange inside the target jump for the arrow to hit the bull's-eye and the crowd boo's. SID[Chuckling]-Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle. (Sid ruins Ash's (In disguise.) but Ash shoot's his last arrow to get his other arrow to hit the bull's-eye destroying Sid arrow at the same time, and everyone cheer's.) LORENZO-Yea! He did it, he did it, he did it!

(Serena is happy and Butch motions Cassidy to tell the guard's to follow Ash (In disguise.) to the royal box.)

BUTCH-Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations.

ASH (In disguise.)-Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meeting you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat. BUTCH-Release the royal fingers. Ah! (Pick up a sword.) And now I name you the winner, or, more appropriately, the loser! [Laughs] (Cut's Ash's disguise off leaving everyone shocked.) Seize him. (The guard's grab Ash and tied him up.) I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death!

SERENA (Gasps at what she heard.)-Oh, no! Oh! Please. Please, sire. I beg of you to spare his life. Please have mercy. BUTCH-My dear emotional lady, why should I? SERENA-Because I love him, Your Highness.

BUTCH-"Love him"? And does this prisoner return your love? ASH (Seeing Serena crying.)-Serena, my darling, I love you more than life itself. (Serena feels happy when she heard what Ash said.) BUTCH [Chuckles]-Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the crown must die!

ASH-Traitors to the crown? That crown belongs to King Oak! Long live King Oak! CROWD-Long live King Oak! BUTCH-Enough! I am king! King! King! Ah! Off with his head! SERENA [Sniffing] Oh, no! (The executioner approaches them, but Butch stops him.) BUTCH-Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your ax!

MARC (Hiding behind Butch with a small sword to his back.)-Okay, big shot. Now tell them to untie my buddy, or I'll— BUTCH [Grunts]-Sheriff, release my buddy— [Grunts] I mean, release the prisoner! SID-Untie the prisoner?

LIZABETH-You heard what he said, bushel britches. BUTCH-Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the head man— [Grunts] Not so hard, you mean thing. Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go! LIZABETH-Yee-hee! Love conquers all!

(Everyone cheers as Serena runs up to Ash.) ASH-I owe my life to you, my darling. SERENA-I couldn't have lived without you, Ash. SID-There's something funny going on here. MARC-Now, P.B., tell my pal to kiss Serena, or I've just found a new pincushion.

SID (Finds Marc behind the royal box.)-Why, you! (Tries to hit Marc but Marc ducks and hit Sid, but leaves Butch free.)

BUTCH-Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him!

(The guards start fighting Ash and Marc, but they fight back. Butch begins to fight, but gets second thoughts.) BUTCH-Don't hurt me! No, no! don't hurt me! Help! Help! (Run away and hides behind a barrel of beer.) Kill him!

LIZABETH-Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady! (Kicks a guard, gets grabbed by one, but flips him.) Take that, you scoundrel.

SERENA-Help! Ash, help! ASH (Swings in and grabs Serena and lands on top of the royal box.)-Serena, my love, will you marry me? SERENA-Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me. (Ash and Serena fall through a hole and to the ground.) But you could have chosen a more romantic setting. ASH-And for our honeymoon, London— SERENA-Yes! ASH-Normandy! SERENA-Yes!

ASH-Sunny Spain! SERENA-Why not? (Lizabeth and Marc keep on fighting the guards.)

MARC (Pushing some of the guards into a tent)-Ooh, what a main event this is. (Marc laughs as Lizabeth and more guards run into the tent pushing Marc out, but runs back in.) What a beautiful brawl. (Lizabeth gets kicked out, kicks one of the guards and the tent starts running and Marc pokes his head on top of it.) Hey! Who's driving this flying umbrella?

ASH (Fighting Cassidy by the pie booth.)-We'll have six children.

SERENA-Six? Oh, a dozen at least. [Chuckling] (Orange tries to shoot at Ash, but missies and Serena throws a pie at her.) Take that! (The runaway tent that Marc was on breaks the booth with Orange and some pie which hit Marc)

CASSIDY-Attention, everyone. (Gets run over by the tent and drops Orange off. But the tent then chases after Sid. The tent then runs to the towers and Marc gets off before he can get hurt as he, Ash, and Serena run back to Sherwood Forest. One of the guards tries to trumpet, but Lizabeth stops him.)

BUTCH-Stop the girl. (Gets hurt by Max's toy arrow and Lizabeth bonks him on the head.) LIZABETH-Take that, you scurvy knave! BUTCH-Seize the blue one.

(The guards try to get Lizabeth, but she dodges them like she was playing football. The crowd cheers.) LIZABETH-Long live King Oak! Yee-hoo! (Marc pulls her to join the others.)

BUTCH-Poison! You're never around when I need you!

POISONCOPY [Echoing]-Coming, coming. [Laughs] "For I'm a jolly good fellow. For I'm a jolly good—" (Butch opens the barrel and finds the PoisonCopy inside looking drunk.) POISONCOPY-Oh! Oh, there you are, old boy! P.B., you won't believe this, but the masked man is really Ash. BUTCH-Ash. (He chuckles, but then strangles PoisonCopy and ties him to a pole.) Get out of that if you can.

(Scene changes to Sherwood Forest where we see Ash and Serena walking along, Ash proposes to her and she accepts, then Ash takes her to his home.)

(The song 'Love' plays.)

'Love, it seems like only yesterday

You were just a child at play

Now you're all grown up inside of me

Oh, how fast those moments flee

Once we watched a lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love goes on and on

Love will live, love will last

Love goes on and on and on

Once we watched a lazy world go by

Now the days seem to fly

Life is brief, but when it's gone

Love goes on and on.'

(Song end's.)

SERENA-Oh, Ash, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. (Ash and Serena get surprised by Lorenzo, Little Jenny, Little Joy and the rest of the gang.)

LORENZO-Surprise! Long live Ash! LITTLE JENNY-Hooray! And long live Serena! LITTLE JOY-Bravo! Bravo! EVERYONE-Here, here! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! LIZABETH-And down with that scurvy Prince Butch! MARC-Yeah.

(Marc start's singing 'The Phony King of England')

MARC-"Oh, the world will sing of a English king a thousand years form now.

And not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow.

While bonny good King Oak leads the great crusade he's on.

We'll all have to slave away for that good for nothing con.

Incredible as he is inept.

Whenever the history books are kept.

They'll call him the phony king of England.

EVERYONE ELSE-A pox on that phony king of England." (Marc move a bed sheet and Lorenzo and CatCopy play as Butch and PoisonCopy and everyone laughed.)

MARC-"He sits alone on the giant throne pretending he's the king.

A little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string.

And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way.

And then he calls for Mom while he's sucking his thumb.

You see, he doesn't wanna play.

Too late to be known as Butch the First.

He's sure to be known as Butch the Worst.

A pox on that phony king of England.

Lay that country on me babe."

LIZABETH-Come on, Marc. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, oooh! (Everyone dances and having fun while the music is still playing.)

MARC-"While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread.

King Oak's crown keeps slipping down around that pointed head.

Ah, but while these is a merry man in Ash's wily pack.

We'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back.

A minute before he knows we're there." [Music stops.] Old Ash will snatch his underwear. (Everyone laughs and the music resumes.)

"The breezy and uneasy king of England.

The sniveling, groveling,

Measly, weaselly,

Blabbering, jabbering,

Jibbering, jabbering,

Plundering, plotting,

Wheeling, dealing

Prince Butch That phony king of England. Yeah!" (song end's.)

(Scene changes to Butch's counting room where PoisonCopy is writing down how much they have when Sid came in singing 'The Phony King of England".)

SID-"He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way.

He calls for mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play.

Too late to be known as Butch the First. He'd sure to be known as Butch the Worst." How about that?

POISONCOPY [Laughing]-That's P.B. to a "T". Let me try. Let me try.

[Clears Throat] "[Warming up] Too late to be known as Butch the First. He's sure to be known as Butch the Worst." (Gasps when he sees Butch come in and tries to correct himself.) The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous— SID-Oh, you got it all wrong, Poison. The sniveling, groveling, weaselly, measly—

BUTCH-Enough! (Throws his glass of wine at Sid who ducks.) SID-But-But, sire, it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it.

BUTCH-Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, musical peasants! (Scene changes to a rainy day in Nottingham as Tracey explains what happened.)

TRACEY-Man, oh, man. That Prince Butch sure made good his threat, and his helpless subjects paid dearly for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. (In jail.) Yep, I'm in here too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (Sings the next song 'Not in Nottingham')

TRACEY-"Every town.

Has its ups and downs.

Sometimes ups.

Outnumber the downs.

But not in Nottingham.

I'm inclined to believe.

If we weren't so down.

We'd up and leave.

We'd up and fly.

If we had wings for flying.

Can't you see the tears we're crying?

Can't there be some happiness for me?

Not in Nottingham."

(Song stops while scene changes to a church where Lorenzo, Little Joy, and Little Jenny work. We see Lorenzo ringing the church bell as Little Jenny play the piano.)

LITTLE JENNY-Lorenzo [Sighs] I don't think anyone is coming.

LORENZO-You're right, Little Jenny, but maybe the sound of this church bell will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive. LITTLE JOY-Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Prince Butch taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people? LORENZO-Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church— empty. LITTLE JOY (Runs to her room and take coin from under her bed.)-Lorenzo, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor. LORENZO-Your last farthing? Aw, Little Joy, no one can give more then that. (Put coin in the box.) Bless you both.

LITTLE JENNY-Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day. LORENZO-Well, it's raining now. [Chuckles] Things can't get worse.

SID (Arrives at the church.)-Howdy, Lorenzo. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time. LITTLE JENNY-What does that big-bellied bully want here?

LITTLE JOY-Jenny, shh. SID (Looks in the poor box and pull out the coin Lorenzo had put in.)-Hmm. Well, what have we got here? LORENZO-Now just a minute, Sid! Th-Th-That's the poor box! SID-It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince Butch. Every little bit helps. LITTLE JOY-Oooh, you put that back!

SID-And His Majesty also blesses you, Little Joy. LORENZO-You thieving scoundrel! SID-Now, take it easy, Lorenzo. I'm just doing my duty.

LORENZO-Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy ruthless, no-good Prince Butch? SID-Listen, Lorenzo, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose. LORENZO-Get out of my church! Out! SID-Ooh. LORENZO-Out! SID-Ooh. LORENZO-Out! SID-Ooh.

LORENZO-Out! SID-Ooh. LITTLE JOY (As she and Little Jenny watch Lorenzo fight Sid outside in the rain.) LORENZO-You want taxes? I'll give you taxes!

SID-Ow! LITTLE JENNY-Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Lorenzo! (Pink jumps onto Lorenzo clovers his eyes for Sid to handcuff him.)

SID-You're under arrest for high treason to the crown. LITTLE JOY-Oh, no!

LITTLE JENNY (Trying to comfort her.)-Oh, there, there, Joy. (We hear Tracey sing the rest of the song.)

TRACEY-"Every town.

Has its ups and downs.

Sometimes ups.

Outnumber the downs

But not in Nottingham."

(Scene changes to Prince Butch's castle where Butch is sitting with a scowl on his face, while PoisonCopy tries to cheer him up.)

POISONCOPY [Clears Throat]-Sire, if I may— may venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (Gets a idea.) I-I-I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy.

[Clears Throat] Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, sire. Lorenzo is in jail.

BUTCH-LORENZO? It's Ash I want, you idiot! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on— (Stops and thinks.) Did you say Lorenzo?

POISONCOPY-Did I? Y-Y-Yes, I did. BUTCH-Ah! Poison, I have it! I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Ash. POISONCOPY-Another trap? BUTCH-Yes, yes, you stupid copy. Lorenzo will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? POISONCOPY-B-B-But, sire, hang Lorenzo, a man of the church?

BUTCH-Yes, my reluctant copy. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric, [Laughing] my man will be ready. (Later that day, Pick, Orange, and Sid are building a scaffold to hang Lorenzo.) SID-Well, Pick, everything's rigged up and all set.

PICK-Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Sid. ORANGE-Sid, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? (Tests the trapdoor and Sid falls in.) SID [Groans]-Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Orange. ASH (In disguise.) (Comes in.)-Alms. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the sheriff? SID-That's right, old man.

ASH (In disguise.)-What be going on here? SID-We're gonna hang Lorenzo.

ASH (In disguise.)-No! Hang Loren— (Almost blows his cover.) Hang Lorenzo?

ORANGE-You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hanging.

PICK (Covers her sister's mouth.)-Shh, Shh. Dummy up, you dummy.

ASH (In disguise.)-A double hanging, eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? PICK-Sid, he's getting too all-fired nosy. ASH (In disguise.)-Oh, I didn't mean nothing. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Ash showed up?

ORANGE-Well, wouldn't you know, Sid, he guessed it. (Laughs.)

PICK-Orange, button your beak. ASH (In disguise.)-Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I.

SID-Ya hear that, girls? For being blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. PICK (As Ash (In disguise.) Walks away.)-Sid, I still got a feeling that that snoopy old codger knows too much. SID-Oh, shut up, Pick. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. ASH (In disguise.) (Leaves the grounds)-Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor. MARC-Ash, we can't let them hang Lorenzo. ASH (Takes off his disguise.)-A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. MARC-A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. ASH-We've got to, Marc, or Lorenzo dies at dawn.

(Scene changes to later that night as Ash and Marc climb up the castle walls and looks over and sees guards everywhere as they sneak in and avoid the guards and try to get Orange, but to no success.)

ORANGE-1:00, and all's well! (Clock chiming three times and Sid wakes up.)

SID-Orange, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours.

ORANGE-Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean adding or subtracting? SID-Oh, let's forget it. ORANGE-Yes, sir, Sheriff, Sid. SID-Orange, how can I sleep with you yelling "All's well" all the time here?

PINK-Sheriff, everything ain't "All's well." I got a feeling in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. SID-Criminently, Pink! Point that peashooter the other way. PINK-Don't you worry none, Sid. The safety's on Old Betsy.

(Accidentally shoots her arrow and flies everywhere.)

SID-What in tarnation you trying to do, you birdbrain? (Hit's Pink on the head.)

PINK-Just doing my duty, Sid. SID-You and that itchy trigger finger of yours.

(Orange walks to the wall and Marc grabs her. Sid and Pink hears something screaming.) PINK-Hey, did you hear that? SID-Sure did, Pink. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. (Pink's arrow pokes

him.) Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? PINK-You bet it is, Sid.

SID-That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. PINK-Yeah, reach for the sky.

ASH (Putting on Orange's clothes.)-Just you watch this "performance", partner.

MARC-Be careful, Ash. ASH (As Orange.)-Jehoshaphat, Pink. Put that peashooter down. SID-Aw, shucks, Pink, it's only Orange. And Criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! PINK-I'm a-getting. I'm a-getting.

SID-That Pink. He's getting everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat friar is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak.

ASH (As Orange.)-Sheriff, why don't you just sit yourself down here kind of

cozy-like? SID-Well, thank you, Orange. ASH (As Orange.)-Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-coming. (Sid snores.) Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? "Rock –a-bye, Sid. Just you relax." (Sid hums along as Ash unlocks the door and almost wakes Sid up.) SID [Snorts]-Oh, Orange, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you?

ASH (As Orange.)-"Rock-a-bye, Sid. Just you relax." (Ash motions Marc to come over and walk into the jail, grabs the keys and closes the door to load.)

PINK-Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (Shoot her arrow.) I heard it! I heard it, Sid! The door! The door! (Ash trips her and slides to Sid.) SID-Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. (Kick's Pink.) PINK-Ow!

ASH (To Marc.)-Now, you release Lorenzo and the others, and I'll drop in the royal treasury. (Marc walks up the stairs and finds Lorenzo.)

LORENZO-Oh, Marc, it can't be! MARC-Shh, quiet. We're busting out of here.

LORENZO-Thank God. My prayers have been answered. (Lorenzo and Marc freed the others as fast as they could.) Max-I'm ready. Where's the bad guy's

LORENZO-Take it easy, son. (Tracey sees Ash walking along the wall and climbs up to Butch's bedroom. Ash makes it to the top and sees Butch and PoisonCopy sleeping.) BUTCH (Sleep talking.)-Ash! [Laughing] I'll get even. I'll get—

(Ash shoots a arrow with some long rope attached to it into the jail room and marc shoots it back to the bedroom almost waking Butch up as Ash ties bags of coins to the rope as they go down to the jail room.)

BUTCH [High-pitched moaning.]-It's Ash I— I want. (Butch feels something tickling his feet and Ash sees PoisonCopy tickling Butch's feet. Butch kick's PoisonCopy and PoisonCopy wakes up and Ash ducks. PoisonCopy sees nothing and goes back to sleep as Ash continues to bring bags of coins down. Everyone in the jail room gets the bags of coins.) LORENZO [Laughing]-Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! MARC-Come on. Follow me.

(Marc opens the jail room door sees Sid wake up to fallen coins. Marc grabs Sid and puts on his clothes and Pink walks by.) PINK-Now Sid— Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feeling that—

MARC (Grabs Pink.)-Lorenzo, get going. Hurry. (Lorenzo leads everyone past the guards as the clock chimes four times. Ash hears this and has to hurry. Butch sucks his thumb as Ash sees the last bag of coins around his arm. Ash get the bag without waking Butch up and jumps into the rope but PoisonCopy wakes up and sees Ash leave as he grabs Butch's bed and the rope. Butch wake up in shock. The bed hits the ledge and hangs on to the bed as the other in the jail room pull hard on the rope.)

BUTCH-Guards! Guards! My gold! (Butch hands slips off the bed and falls to the ground and sees everyone leaving the jail room with bags of coins in there

hands.) Oh, no, no, no. they're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! (The guards running to fast.) Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (The guards crash into Butch and the door and though the wall on the other side.)

ASH-Everybody this way! (Everyone follows him avoiding the arrows shot by the guards. Max stops three of them. Lorenzo saves two from one. And Marc lifts a wagon of barrels to stop the rest. Everyone climbs on the wagon as Ash counted them.) That's all of them. Get going. (Opens the drawbridge and he, Marc and Lorenzo leave with everyone onboard the wagon.)

MARC-This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. Ho-ooo!

LORENZO-On to Sherwood Forest! ROXANNE-Stop! Yellow!

YELLOW-Hey, Roxanne, wait for me. (Ash goes back to get her as the guards attack again. One closes the gates but Ash gets Yellow out just in time, but gets trapped at the same time.) SID-We got him now! ASH (To Marc.)-Keep going. Don't worry about me. SID-This time we got him for sure. (Ash dodges the guard's attacks as he makes it to Butch's bedroom only to find Sid there as the tower is set on fire. Ash gets out and Sid as trapped inside. Ash makes it to the roof as the fire spreads.) BUTCH-Shoot him! (Marc and Max watch down by the moat as Ash falls into the water.) Kill him! Kill him! (Arrows are shot as Ash ducks underwater. Everyone wonders what happened to him.)

MARC-Come on, Ash. Come on. MAX-He's just gotta make it.

MARC (Sees Ash's hat floating in the water but no Ash.)-No! No. No.

BUTCH-Poison, he's finished! Done for! "La, la, la." [Laughing]

MAX-He's gonna make it, isn't he, Marc? (Marc said nothing as tears fall from his eyes. Max cries too. Then sees something moving in the water.) Hey, what's that? Marc, look it! Look it! MARC (Looks into the water and gets sprayed in the face. Sees Ash come out of the water.)-Hey, what the— [Laughs] Oh, man, did you have me worried, Ash. I thought you were long gone.

MAX (Jumps into Ash.)-Ah, not Ash. He could've swum twice that far, huh,

Mr. Ash, sir? POISONCOPY (Sees Ash.)-Look, sire! Look! He's made it. He got away again. (Butch sees Ash and Max singing.) ASH AND MAX-"A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!

BUTCH-Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. POISONCOPY-Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps never work, and now, look what you're done to your mother's castle. BUTCH [Screaming]-Mommy! (Sucks his thumb as he tries to hit PoisonCopy.) POISONCOPY [Screams]-Sire, no!

BUTCH-You cowardly copy! POISONCOPY-Please! Oh, no!

BUTCH-Procrastinating copy! (Babbles.) Aggravating asp!

POISONCOPY-Save me! BUTCH-You eel in copy's clothing!

POISONCOPY-Help! He's gone stark raving mad! [Echoes.]

(Scene changes to next day where we see Tracey whistling a tune as he passes the REWARD sign with a sign over it that reads 'Pardoned by order of King Oak.')

TRACEY [Laughs.]-You know, I thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals, but lucky for us folks, King Oak returned, and, well, he just straightened everything out. (Sees Butch, PoisonCopy, and Sid in the Royal Rock Pile. Butch gets his foot hurt by a rock he was breaking. He whimpered as PoisonCopy Laughs.) TRACEY (Hears Church Bells Chiming.)-Say, we'd better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's getting hitched. (Church doors open to see Ash and Serena happily married as everyone cheers.) EVERYONE-Long live Ash! (Sees King Oak come out with Lorenzo.) Long live King Oak!

OAK-Oh, Lorenzo, it appears that I now have an outlaw for a in-law. (Both laugh.) Yes, not bad. (Ash and Serena enter the carriage as Max climbs to the drivers seat.) LITTLECOPY-Gee, Max, how come you're going? MAX-Well, Ash's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. (Gets to the drivers seat with Marc.) MARC-Ho-ooo! (The carriage leaves.)

LIZABETH-Ohhh. (Cries of happiness.) I've never been so happy.

(Serena throws the wedding bouquet and Molly catches it as everyone waves good-bye to the newly weds. At the rock pile. Pink and Orange are watching Butch, PoisonCopy, and Sid when they saw the carriage.) ORANGE-Hey, here comes the bride, Pink. Present arms! (Pink shoots her arrow by accident as it flies allover the place, almost hitting Butch, PoisonCopy, and Sid and lands in one of the hearts on the 'Just Married' sign.) TRACEY [Chuckles.]-Well, folks, that's one way it might have happened.

"Love goes on and on.

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally. Golly, what a day.

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally. Golly, what a day."

The end!


End file.
